deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The sandman n5/Dead frontier The Sandman
The Sandman was known to be a jurnalist named anthony shankman who lived in a small town before the outbreak, since he was a child he was pampered with wealth by his parents at the age of 23 he decided to join secronoms elite force mercenaries soldiers of the secronom industries where he was trained in duty for a year to combat 3 days before the outbreak he resigned with no clear reasons and left the fairview. he was chosen as one of the goverment official and admin in sunny ville away from the fairview where he lived a 2 years of wealthy life along with fa me and success with girlfriend lara ,thus creating enemies out of envy after suffering chaos from the wrath of the other envious people anthony 'was betrayed by '''wolf ' a dear friend of 'anthony '''considerd him as a brother. ' wolf loved lara and plans to take her from anthony, he then gets into alot of trouble creating crimes as a result his punishment of exile, leaving anthony to take the blame for his friend only to discover it was a set up anthony was then forced in exile taking his girlfriend lara with him. they spent his days on the road searching for a place to stay arriving near the fairview unaware of the outbreak he was attacked by an infected he was then rescued by a strainger named escalade most call him raw. anthony began hes jurney once more but only to end up failing his very first mission a behemoth caught him during his trip in the deathrow some of his body parts where amputated but survived, the effects were drastic he began mutating into an infected till liby '''a newly doctor at nastya found him and stop the infection to further spread for now the virus is slowned down but it is still spreading in his body. 4 months later he returns to nastya only to discover '''lara was already married to another man and had returned to sunny ville , anthony was not accepted by society thinking he was one of infected and labeled a monster, anthony finds comfort in liby as they decide to travel together she took care and loved him at desame time he fell inlove with her they travel to fort pastor on the month of jun they were engaged, he was accepted by a few group of people n5 a group of infected soldiers half human half infected the virus gave them strength as the purpose of it was to create bio weapons and super soldiers, the group gave him the name the sandman as he is mostly seen awake and rarely sleeping always guarding as if he is waiting for some monster to appere and kill it a year later he met raw once again anthony was not recognize no longer and goes by the name of the sandman he was accepted in the army of sote the soldiers of the end they are the once who help refugee's and fight off infected monsters and saving lives. until now the sandman and''' liby''' continues to live in the fairview risking there lives to save refugee's of the outbreak looking to help people who has suffered desame faith by the hands of the infected. On august 19 2:34 pm afternoon,the sandman was instantly killed due to the serious injuries he suffered trying to defend some of his friends from two black titans, he suffered alot of serious lacerations and lost alot of amount of blood. his body was cremated at nastyas holdout. Category:Blog posts